Radical Party (Telamon)
The Radical Party, also known as the Radical Centrist Party, was founded in 2550 by a collective of liberal intellectuals, businessmen and secularists that believed the political system of Telamon needed energising with a new party of the centre. The Radicals promote free-market economics, secularism, and a limited welfare state. They embrace libertarian market-values, with an acceptence of the permissive society and liberal social values. Foundation Kristian Donson, a successful businessman and philosopher from the island of Migadon, decided to enter politics after feeling there was not a powerful centrist party that appealed specifically to the middle-classes, businesses and liberal intelligentsia. Donson met with a group of liberal intellectuals, businessmen and women, and secularists in the Migadon city of Parah to discuss the formation of a new party. Amongst those assembled were libertarian economist Fieren Goldmark, human rights activist Umberto Caccini, and Migadon D.A Luanna Silverton. Party Structure The party is broken into three distinct wings: The Market-Liberals, led by Party Leader Kristian Donson, which strongly embrace free-market capitalism and tend to be more socially conservative. The Social Radicals, led by figures such as former human rights activist and Foreign Affairs spokesman Umberto Caccini, who are strident advocates of a secular and permissive society, and have a tendency to envisage a wider role for government in the economy and social affairs. A third wing, the Moderates, led by new-comers such as former Migadon D.A and Justice spokeswoman Luanna Silverton, try to strike a central path between the two groups, offering a free market economic outlook with a socially liberal agenda. These wings provide the party with a degree of independence and flexibility on issues, but can also result in bickering and in-fighting. Since the party is a loose grouping of like-minded interest groups, the wings allow the party to appeal to a wider electorate. Members of each wing: The Market-Liberals: Kristian Donson (Party Leader, Faction Leader), Fieren Goldmark (Finance, also a Moderate), Jan Rubenstein (Defence), Maria Snowdon (Health and Social Services), Robert Ebert (Trade and Industry) The Social Radicals: Umberto Caccini (Foreign Affairs, Faction Leader), Nora Paxman (Internal Affairs), Martin Wainwright (Education and Culture), Anton Smith (Environment and Tourism) The Moderates: Luanna Silverton (Justice, Faction Leader), Winston Travers (Infrastructure and Transport), Eva Pfeiffer (Science and Technology), Derek Swanson (Food and Agriculture), Eric Armand (2561 Presidential Candidate) Manifesto Pledges Manifesto pledges: - Universal flat tax of 10% on income, complimented by increased environmental taxation, increased taxation on alcohol and cigarettes, and a religious taxation. - A massive public works scheme, in order to draw people off the dole, and into employment, payed for by loans. - Privatization of key several state-owned industry, while financing a generous welfare state. - Recognise gay marriage and abortion rights Views Views of each wing on key issues: Abortion Market-Liberals: Divided Social Radicals: Pro-Choice Moderates: Pro-Choice Euthanasia: Market-Liberals: Pro-choice Social Radicals: Pro-choice Moderates: Pro-choice '' '''The Death Penalty': Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: Against Moderates: Against Nationalized services, industry, and media: Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: For Moderates: Divided Nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons use: Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: Against Moderates: Against Gay Marriage: Market-Liberals: Divided Social Radicals: For Moderates: For Secular society: Market-Liberals: Divided Social Radicals: For '' Moderates: ''Divided Free Trade: Market-Liberals: For Social Radicals: Divided Moderates: For Income Tax: Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: For Moderates: Against Key Personalities Kristian Donson: -Leader of the Party (2550 - present) -Also leader of the Market-Liberal wing of the party, the largest wing, centre-right. -Former businessman and philosopher from Migadon. -Promotes an ideology of 'responsible liberty', stressing economic freedom and a moderately conservative social policy. -Enjoys whisky, opera, horse-riding and women. Is known to have had numerous affairs, and to have divorced 4 wives. Umberto Caccini: -Foreign Minister (2555 - 2558) -Former human rights activist and academic. -Leader of the Social Radical wing of the party, second largest wing, centre-left. -Dislikes but respects Donson, they often come to blows over issues of social policy. -Holds alot of sway amongst the liberal intelligentsia of the party. -Recently came out as bisexual, which received rebukes from the right wing of the party. Fieren Goldmark: -Finance Minister (2555 - present) -Respected libertarian economist, and old friend of Donson. -Considered 'the brains' behind the Radicals' economic policies. -Despite his emphasis on free-market economics, is a social liberal, and sits between the Market-Liberal and Moderate camp. - Has won the respect of the Libertarian Socialist Demonstration and Democratic Capitalist Delegation for his competency as Finance Minister, and is seen as a key representative of the Radical Party in the coalition government. - Won a second term as Finance Minister to enact his economic programme, which he calls "The Liberal Budget". Luanna Silverton: - Former District Attorney of Migadon. -Leader of the Moderate Wing of the party, smallest wing, centrist (although accused of centre-left sympathy by the right of the party) -Silverton believes in appeasing all wings of the party, and has declared her intention to run as Deputy of the Party. -Staunch Catholic, Silverton is adamantly pro-life, which goes against the grain of the majority of the party. Derek Swanson: -Food and Agriculture Minister (2555 - present) -Member of the Moderate Wing of the party -Believes in a supply-side agrarian outlook -Published a thesis entitled “''Liberalism and Agrarianism: Partners of the Future?” last year to minor success. '''Nora Paxman' - Internal Affairs Minister (2558 - present) - Member of the Social Radical wing of the party; closely allied with Umberto Caccini. - Trained as a barrister, but went on to pursue a career in academics. - Specialised in social politics, especially gay and lesbian rights. - Came out as a lesbian shortly before accepting the post of Internal Affairs Minister. Winston Travers - Infrastructure and Transport Minister (2558 - present) - Member of the Moderate wing of the party - Closely allied with the trade union movement, but a willing negotiator for greater integration with the private sector. - Former trade union leader (2543 - 2550) Former Figures Robert Ebert: -Trade and Industry Minister (2555 - 2558) -Member of the Market-Liberal wing of the party; a close friend of Kristian Donson. -Former CEO of a major national bank. -Criticised by the left of the party as a ruthless Malthusian, while heralded by the right wing as an ardent supporter and leader of the Radical Party’s classical liberal tendency. -Resigned from the Shadow Cabinet in June 2559, to be replaced by Moderate Rodfram Stresseman. -Now works as a party campaigner and spokesman.